Donnie's Musical Moments
by missylynn99
Summary: This is going to be a collection of situations about Donnie, each one inspired by a song, and some how relating to the Apritello pairing. When will April take the hint?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello beautiful readers! I have recently become OBSESSED with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, particularly the Apritello couple. I don't care that Donnie's a mutant and she's a human, the hero ALWAYS gets their crush, and boy does Donnie have a giant crush on April. I noticed one of my favorite authors, Arcaninelover77, mentioned in one of her stories she was going to do something like this, but never put it up. I don't want to copy her, so mine is going to be different. This story is going to be a collection of situations with Donnie, and each one will be inspired by a song. Kind of like an iPod shuffle challenge, but I'm just going to pick the songs. If you see this, Arcaninelover77, and want me to take it down, I will gladly. I considered sending you a PM, but it looked like you hadn't been active in over two months, so I didn't know if you would get it. Anyways, without any further ado, here's the story, Enjoy! **

_Every time I see you, By Luke Bryan _

He could have swore he was going crazy. He was minding his own business in the dojo, practicing with his twin sai, when he heard the annoying song. It was about a three minute long clip, and it just kept repeating over and over and over again. After about ten minutes, he realized it must be someone's ringtone.

Tucking his weapons back into his sash, he went out in search of the offending phone. It couldn't be Leo's; his ringtone was a simple buzz. It definitely wasn't his, and he doubted Mikey was smart enough to set a ringtone for his phone. That only left Donnie, unless April had left her phone here. He inwardly cackled. If it was April's phone, Donnie was going to be pretty upset; the ringtone sounded like a love song.

He continued wandering. _I look like a fool, Every time I see you. _Oh this definitely sounded like a love song. The song started getting louder as he came closer to it's source. _I'd love to say I could hold my self together but I can't help but come unglued, Every time I see you. _He had finally followed the sound to Donnie's room. A small wave a disappointment flooded him; it wasn't April's phone, it was Donnie's. The disappointment was quickly replaced by excitement. He had a gut feeling that this was going to be good black mail material.

Listening carefully, he could still hear noises coming from the lab, meaning Donnie was still hard at work and blissfully unaware that his phone was about ready to be riffled through. He muttered the voice code that Donnie had thought was so cleaver and no one would guess, and slipped inside.

He grinned with malice as he spotted Donnie's phone laying on his bed, buzzing with the song. He could only assume it was April who was texting Donnie, because he wouldn't set such a romantic ringtone for anyone else. He vaguely remembered his ringtone for April was harps and birds chirping, but simply decide that Donnie had changed it.

He once again entered the password for his phone; it was the same one on the door, and saw the numerous texts April had sent Donnie.

_Hey Donnie, you there? _It showed a five minutes later another one was sent. _Hellooooo? _Another five minutes later, the next one had been sent. _Why are you answering me? _The next one was sent only a minute after. _Donnie? DONNIE! Is there something wrong?! If you don't answer in five minutes, I'm going straight over there, invitation be forgotten. _He looked at when that last one was sent; it was sent about three minutes ago.

With a soft cackle, he started to text a reply back. _I'm sorry my sweet angel princess, I was busy in the lab and didn't hear my phone. _

She responded almost immediately back, and he snickered at the response. _Uhhm, Donnie, Did you accidentally electrocute yourself? because you don't sound like normal_

_What? No, and I sound like I always do, my sweet. _Tears were beading at the corners of his eyes from repressed laughter.

_Yep, you definitely did something to yourself. I'm coming over right now. _

He was roaring with laughter when he heard the door slide open again.

"Raphael? What are you doing with my phone?!" Donnie gasped in horror.

"Nothing, brother. Your sweet princess was just getting worried about you because you hadn't responded to her texts." He mocked.

"April's been texting me?" For a moment, his brother's face lit up, the fell as he squeaked. "What did you say to her?"

"Like I said, nothing. She's coming over, though." He grinned maliciously.

Donnie's anger seemed to boil over at that point, because he lunged at him, trying to regain his phone. He tucked the phone close to him, because his brother had a slight height advantage over him.

Donnie scrabbled desperately to regain his phone, but failed. In what seemed like one last hope, Donnie tackled him and they wrestled for it.

"Give. It. Back." His brother panted.

"Nope." He replied.

They continued struggling for about fifteen more minutes, and then a very concerned April O'Neil saw them.

"Raph! What are you and Donnie doing?" She gasped.

The two broke apart, and he tossed back the phone. "Here."

His brother looked blushingly at April. "Raph stole my phone and started texting you. I was trying to get it back. " His brother then lowered his gaze and stared at the floor.

"Raphael." She reprimanded. "That was rude. Are you ok, Donnie?" She turned her attention back to his brother.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Donnie stuttered out of nervousness.

With and evil grin, he pulled his brother close and growled in his ear. "If you don't want that to happen again, either take your phone with you, put it on silent, or change all of your stupid passwords to something other than April. Everyone who lives here knows that's what they are." He dropped him, and his brother looked up resentfully.

"Come on Donnie, while I'm here, you wanna hang out? "

"Sure." His brother replied, still pink-cheeked from blushing.

Normally he didn't copy any of his brother Mikey's pranking antics, but he couldn't help but think to himself. _Score one for Raphael. _He left the pair in piece, wondering when she was going to take the hint.

* * *

**I personally thought that was hilarious, and perfect. If you hadn't heard that song, you should definitely go and listen to the whole thing. It describes Donnie's feelings for April perfectly. I almost forgot a disclaimer. I own absolutely nothing, nothing but the plot of this story. I don't own the characters,. TMNT, the song or the artist. I love hearing what you guys think, so be sure to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and still obsessed with Apritello. I don't own any of the songs or artists mentioned. I don't own TMNT, If I did, Casey Jones would have never existed. Apritello for the win! To any guys who are reading, I'll give you a fair warning. The first three are really cutesy, fluffy, lovey-feely drabbles. If you want, you can skim down to the fourth one, inspired by Katy Perry's teenage dream. That's about where the humor starts. Anyways, here's the next chapter. **

_Love me by Justin Bieber_

"Donnie, come back to your senses! She's just a girl."

"Is not!' He retorted to his brother, Leo.

"You're a fool, Donnie, She'll never like you the same way you like her. You should just forget about it and move on." Raph growled.

"I'm not going to give up on her. There's just something about her. She's special, I swear. "

"You're still a fool, Donatello. She'll distract you, and break your heart." Leo shook his head.

"I promise if things look like they're going to go sour, I'll get over her." He pleaded. _Who am I kidding? _ He thought to himself. _I've just seen her and I'm already in deeper than I ever though was possible. _

"Doubt it." Mikey muttered before all four of them left to retire to their separate rooms.

*.*.*.*.*.

He thought back to that first day after April had left. His brothers still constantly reminded him that he no chance with her, but she was his princess. In his eyes, almost everything she did was perfection. He was glad he hadn't given up yet, because if he had, he wouldn't have gotten to know her nearly as well. He probably knew more about her than all of his brothers, and the more he knew about her, the more enchanted he was. Spending an hour with her was better than a month of reading.

He wondered if he really was being a fool. Maybe she really couldn't look past his exterior and see the person who adored her inside. Well, _his_ heart was blind to the fact that he was a mutant and she was a human, maybe her heart would be too. He'd just have to be patient, and keep waiting to see if she could love him.

_Favorite Girl by Justin Bieber _

He flopped onto his bed after a long night and let his thoughts wonder. He felt no surprise when they settled on April O'Neil. He couldn't help how he felt about her; it was like loving her was in his mutated DNA.

She was gorgeous; the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and that included in magazines and television. It felt like her smile could melt him into nothing but a blubbering mess. It wasn't just her looks either. She was the coolest person he knew, not that he knew that many people, but somehow, he felt that he would still feel the same way even if he knew everyone on planet earth.

She was his entire world, and he couldn't count the number of times he'd wished at 11:11 for her to be his. It was amazing, the effect that she had on him. She was who he was thinking of, constantly. She would always be his number one and would never be in second place, to him.

He remembered that one day when she had told him of the numerous guys she had tried to impress by acting girly and ditzy. It had made his blood boil; he would never ask her to change, she was perfect how she was.

He believed in love, although his brothers tried to convince him it was just a fantasy. If he could, he'd write a love story with him and April to prove them wrong. What he felt when he first saw her is nothing compared to how he felt now. He adored her, she drove him crazy. Life almost wouldn't be worth living if she wasn't apart of it somehow. She was literally the girl of his dreams.

Finally, after many minutes of thought, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep with his favorite girl on his mind.

_Common Denominator by Justin Bieber ( I just had to do this one, it's too nerdy not to) _

He couldn't help but keep stealing glances at her while she was training with Master Splinter. He would make up some excuse, any excuse to walk pass the dojo. Every time he looked at her, it felt like he fell again and again. She illuminated his world with a sunny light and he was prepared to do anything for her, do anything to make her notice him. If it were chemicals, he would say she was the oxygen atom to his hydrogen atom and if it were math, he would say she was the common denominater between him and love.

_Teenage Dream by Katy Perry _

April was over once again, and this particular morning, she was listening to music on her phone.

"You think I'm pretty without make-up on and you think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down." She bobbed her head and sang along. He thought she looked just absolutely adorable.

"We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach, got a motel and built a fort out of sheets. I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete." She continued to jam out.

Once the song was finally over, she sighed. "I wish I could find someone like that. You know, who thinks I'm pretty and funny, although I'm not trying."

His brothers rolled on the floor, laughing and April stared at him with a puzzled look as he got up and repeatedly banged his head on the nearest wall.

_Not over you by Gavin Degraw_

He was working in the lab, and he had heard a song earlier that was stuck in his head. He hummed mostly, but he couldn't help softly singing the chorus. "If you ask me, how I'm doin' I would say I'm doing just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind. But I go out, and I sit down, at a table set for two and finally I'm forced to face the truth. No matter what I say I'm, not over you."

"Hey Donnie!" Raphael snickered from the lab doorway. "Nice performance."

"Dude, how can you get over someone you not with?" Mikey teased.

He silently fumed at them as they laughed and walked away.

_Don't wake me up by Chris Brown. _

They all stared down at their brother who had fallen fast asleep on the couch.

"Mhhmmm, April, I like that."

The turtle brothers almost cried from trying to keep from laughing. "Your lips are so soft... Stop! My neck tickles." He muttered in his sleep.

April emerged from the entrance. "Hey guys," She chirped cheerfully. 'Why isn't Donnie with you."

"Oh, he's sleeping." Mikey chuckled.

"And we think he's having a _very _good dream. Maybe you should try back in an hour or so." Leo added in.

"Alright." She replied and turned around to head right back out.

Once she was out of sight Mikey teased, "It's a good thing she let him sleep, because whatever's happening in that dream, will never happen outside of that dream."

They all laughed and left Donnie to continue his dream.

* * *

**I know I am so lame, I used JB songs. It's not my fault though. I've just spent several hours with my Belieber cousin and her Belieber friends, and all they do is play his music. My subconscious writer just so happened to think 'we can work with this' and BOOM! Fluffy drabbles are born. I'm not going to beg for reviews like I usually do with my other stories, since this is more for my own entertainment and doesn't really have plot, but I still love hearing from readers, even if it's a constructive criticism or a flame. It helps to better my writing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello beautiful readers! I want to thank a guest reviewer for suggesting Almost by Bowling For Soup. It gave me a good idea :) . I especially like the chorus for it. I also want to give a big shout out to Dragonblooded for suggesting the song Kryponite, by Three Doors Down. I think that one is my personal best so far. There's a bit of sadness, romance, and humor in this one. Here's the next chapter! **

_Almost by Bowling For Soup _

She finally spotted him. He'd been avoiding her for days. The other guys had told her that he was 'being a sulky pouty baby', but she had no idea why. He was slightly hunched over, and looked like he was listening to music on the T-phone.

She walked over to him, and it seemed like he didn't notice her. She touched his shoulder and he jumped "Hey Donnie!' She said with forced cheerfulness. "What are you listenin' to?"

He looked up at her with his chestnut-colored baleful eyes. She noticed that the rims of his eyes were tinged pink. _Has he been crying? _She wondered to herself.

"Almost by a band called Bowling For Soup." He muttered.

"Oh, I haven't heard that song before. Do you mind if I listen?" She asked over-enthusiastically, trying to get him to come out of his shell. _No pun intended, _She thought dryly.

Hesitantly, he removed his headphones and placed them in her hand. Right as she was about ready to put them on her ears, her phone started ringing. She checked it and it was her boyfriend.

She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Donnie, I've got to go. My bofriend says he wants me to meet him as soon as possible. It was nice seeing you. I feel like I haven't gotten the chance to do that in ages." She leaned in and gave him a long hug.

"I'll see you later, Ok?" She asked.

"Alright." He mumbled.

*.*.*

He put his headphones back on, and as she walked way, he whispered the chorus, "And I wish I woulda had the nerve to ask you to stay. And I almost, had you, but I guess that doesn't cut it. Almost, had you, and I didn't even know it. You kept me guessin', and now I'm destined to spend my time missing you, and I almost wished you would have loved me too."

_My heart can't tell you no by Sara Evans _

"Hey Donnie," April looked up at him and batted her eyelashes. "If I leave my phone here tonight, would you mind looking at it for me? I think it's been glitching."

A smile tugged on his lips. "Of course."

"You're the best! " She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a brief hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded. "Got it! It'll be ready by then."

April left shortly afterwards, and his brothers burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face!" Mikey guffawed. " You looked like a puppy begging for treats. What was that song that was on the radio earlier? Oh I remember 'One look in your blue eyes, and suddenly, my heart can't tell you no!' Fits you perfectly, Don."

"Yeah, if she told you to jump, you'd ask 'How high?' and do a backflip while jumping just to try to impress her." Raph pitched in.

"I'm sorry Donnie, but that's pretty accurate, and like you say, 'It's important to be accurate.' " Leo chuckled.

He grumbled as he headed to the lab and started working on the phone.

*.*.*

"Hey! April!" He said as he emerged from the lab.

"Yeah?" She replied hopefully.

"I've got your phone fixed. A tiny little wire had come loose, and while I was at it, I brought it up to date with all of the latest software."

'Wow!" She gasped. "You really didn't have to do that, Donnie."

He smile again. "Anything for you. I also got you a little present. I remembered you were complaining a few weeks ago that your laptop at home was getting slow and old so," He paused dramatically and brought his hand from behind his back. "I made you your own special model, complete with PowerPoint, Microsoft Word, and Spreadsheet."

"Donnie! You must've been up all night and morning working on that!"

"Nah, it wasn't too bad." He stuttered with a blush.

"Either way, it's super awesome." She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug, similar to the one from yesterday, but longer and more lingering. She leaned up onto her tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "Thanks Donnie, you really are the best."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mikey mouth the words, 'My heart can't tell you no,' and made kissy faces at him. He sighed. Maybe he really couldn't tell her no, wait, he definitely couldn't tell her no.

_Kryptonite by Three Doors Down _

They were fighting The Foot one evening, when Karai had gotten the better of him. She effortlessly flung him against the wall of a building, and everything faded into black. When he opened his eyes, he decided he must have a concussion, because April was kneeling in front of him with a concerned look on her face. He then decided he had somehow gone insane when she started speaking.

"Oh my sweet Donnie! I was so worried! I wouldn't have been able to cope if you had just made me the widow of the most powerful person on the planet."

"Huh?" He mumbled, confused.

"You must be out of it, Donnie. I know what'll help clear your mind." She replied playfully. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It felt like a jolt of electricity shocked him. No, he hadn't gone insane, he had broken his neck against the building, died, and was somehow blessed with this perfect heaven. He vaguely wondered how the others would morn, and if the actual April would be crying for him. He put that thought aside. He was going to keep this April by his side forever.

He couldn't help but stare, doe-eyed at her after the kiss. "That refreshed you, didn't it Donnie?" She giggled. She leaned in to kiss him again. This time, he closed his eyes and leaned, too. Instead of the beautiful electricity and soft skin, he was greeted by icy water.

His eyes snapped open and he sat straight up. "April?" He searched.

"I'm right here, Donnie." She said from his side.

"What just happened?" He asked, still dazed.

"Karai slammed you against that building and knocked you unconscious." Leo said quietly. "You've been out for about seven hours."

Mikey leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Dude, you should have stayed knocked out for five more minutes. If this didn't work, we had convinced April to kiss you."

He groaned, and with no effort, flopped backwards once again, and laid limp on the floor.

"Hey April, I think he fainted again. I guess you've gotta kiss him now." Mikey said.

"Alright then." She sighed. He felt a light pressure on his lips before the contact disappeared.

"Come on, April! If you want him to wake up, you've gotta kiss him harder than that!" Raph goaded.

"Fine!" She said stubbornly. 'I'll kiss him until he's senseless and has no choice but to wake up!" He wondered how long they'd been messing with her about this to make her so mad.

He then felt her small, manicured hand grasp at the back of his neck and tilt his head up before her lips attacked his. He could have sworn she licked his bottom lip before she invaded his mouth. She even went so far as to nip his upper lip with her teeth.

One of the others wolf whistled. "Looks like April's pulling out all the stops here. Is that camera still going, Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Sure is! And the camera is _loving _angle." Leo snickered.

Leo's comment rewarded him with a slightly painful bite on his mouth. "He still hasn't woken up yet, April." Raph taunted.

If it was possible, she turned it up another notch. Instead of being attacked, it was like she was _devouring _him. Not a corner of his mouth was left unexplored.

Finally, his eyes snapped open and out of instinct, he wrapped his arms around her waist since she was straddling his chest with a knee on either side of his shell, and lightly kissed back.

After another moment, she stopped. "Good, I'm glad to see you're awake. " He stared at her in wonder. Her beautiful blue eyes were dilated so far, he thought that they were black for a moment. Her lips were swollen and bright red while her cheeks and chest were flushed a bright pink.

She got up, and sauntered away. She stopped and growled something unintelligible at Raph, before leaving. In his haze, he thought that her hips swung a little more than usual as she exited.

He managed to haul himself up into a sitting position. "How did that just happen?" He asked in awe.

"You have _me_ to thank for that." Raph gloated. "Right after we dragged you back to here, we called April and she came rushing down here. While we were waiting, she complained that a creep from her school had tried to steal her first kiss on her way down here, and I told her that he must have been pretty desperate to try and kiss her, because everyone's first kiss stinks. She snapped back at me that she would be a good kisser, and that she was just waiting for the right person. So I told her to prove it. She asked how, because she said she wasn't going to go and make out with a random guy on the street. I told her to kiss you, and if she was a good kisser, you'd wake up. She was against it at first, but I just kept razzing her and razzing her for all of the seven hours you were out, until she gave in. Her only condition was that we had to try to wake you up first."

"And you weren't even really fainted the second time, were you?"

"No, not really." He admitted. "Part of it was faked, part of it was just I still felt exhausted."

"Don't even try to lie, bro. You just wanted her to kiss you." Mikey teased.

"Ok, maybe just a little." He blushed bright fuchsia.

"The best part for you is," Raph paused. "I made Leo get it all on camera, so whenever you feel lonely, you can just re-watch that. It's to make up for that project you were working on, that I... uh... destroyed. Plus, you owe me one, too."

"Alright." He flashed him a lopsided grin. "Give me that camera, I'm going to go and back up the video on different files." And he got up, and stumbled over to the lab. He felt a bit guilty for deceiving April but that was the best first kiss, EVER, for both of them, he remembered as he brushed his lips with his fingers. He could get use to that. He was glad that he was alive and well, not really dead, because she was better than any fantasy his brain could come up with. Her kiss was his kryptonite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my gorgeous readers! I've got a bunch of people to thank for inspiration on this chapter. First off, I would like to thank purplefern for suggesting Ours by Taylor Swift and Love Bug by the Jonas Brothers, and Dragonblooded for suggesting Sure be cool if you did by Blake Shelton, although I haven't thought of anything for Song 2 by Blur. To the guest who asked me to do a songfic for Sound the Bugle, I need time to mull over how I'll do that. It'll either be its own chapter or a separate fic, and just a warning, if I write a songfic for that, only snippets of the lyrics would be included. I'll tell you, Ours has a couple scenarios, simply because I felt so inspired by it. I don't and never will own TMNT, the songs, or the artists mentioned. ****Anyways, here's the next chapter! **

_Ours by Taylor Swift (#1 ) _

It was right after the nightly patrol when he had decided to go and see April or at least, he was planning to. That was before he saw her in her room, playing some song on the piano and singing. Not wanting to get caught, he decided to perch on an adjacent rooftop and watched her from a distance. Not in a stalker-ish way, more like a silent protector kind of way.

_Just face it, you're a stalker, _his rationality whispered at him, but he choose to ignore it. He sat and watched her for quiet some time before curiosity started to gnaw away at him. What was she singing?

He could suppress his curiosity no longer. Like the ninja he was, he crept darted from rooftop to rooftop until he was balanced on the roof right above her room. Lucky for him, her window was open and you could hear everything she was doing.

She played a soft melody accompanied by lyrics "It's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong, and, your hands are tough, but they are where, mine be-long and I'll fight their doubt and give you faith, with this song, for you. 'Cause I love the gap be-tween you teeth, and I love the riddles that you speak." Her voice seemed to soften to a whisper by the end of the line, but she resumed singing stronger. "Any snide remarks about you will be ig-nored, 'cause my heart is yours."

She stopped singing altogether, and started talking to herself. "If only I could tell Donnie how I feel. Oh, Taylor Swift, describing every girl's life problems one song at a time. "

He fainted right then and there. When he woke up, he decide must have fallen asleep on the roof and that it must have been some crazy dream. Little did he know, it actually happened.

_Ours by Taylor Swift (#2 ) _

She could feel their eyes boring into her as she rode the elevator up, and she tried her best to ignore them. She glanced down, the ring on her finger clearly visible and sparkling in the artificial light. After far too long, the elevator reached the floor that she needed on and she stepped out. Every set of eyes turned to look at her as she walked to her office.

She knew what they were thinking. '_Here comes the boss's wife'. _Her and her husband, Donnie owned a company together. Since it was impossible for him to be present in the office, or even a office lab, he stayed at home and invented while she acted more like a CEO. The company flourished with her business skills and Donnie's wonderful inventions on the market, but their workers started to wonder what happened to her husband, not that they'd ever seen him, of course.

The lie that they'd been fed was that her husband had been an average looking guy, but brilliant scientist and inventor, before a horrible in his lab disfigured him to the point of no recognition shortly after they were married. They were told that despite the fact he looked so different, she still loved him, and they started their own company. She acted like the head, and he was the support behind her.

They seemed to buy it at first, but over the years, they became dissatisfied. Surely someone had to show their face at their own company after eight years. Some of the guys thought that she was just using having a husband as an excuse so she wouldn't have to go out with anyone. Others thought that because her husband was disfigured, she would be willing to cheat. They were all wrong, and they probably would never get to see her husband.

It may have been unorthodox, it might have been difficult, but she was dedicated to her Donnie and they love that they shared was theirs.

_Love bug by Jonas Brothers _

"Hey guys! How do I look?" April asked, studying herself in a mirror. "I want to look good for my cousin's wedding."

She was gorgeous. She was wearing a lovely lavender, knee-length trumpet dress with embellishments right around the waistline. Her hair was slightly wavy, pulled back from her face with a small flower clip and she wore only a touch of makeup. He hadn't seen anything more beautiful, ever. He was just absolutely breathless and couldn't speak. She was sending him over the edge. He was sure that she had to be his other half, but she just seemed so far away, out of his league.

"Pick your jaw off of the ground." Raph hissed in his ear.

"You look perfect." He finally responded.

"Really?" Her smile lit up the room. He wanted to remember that smile forever. It made her eyes even more beautiful than they were.

"Yes." He smiled a bit.

She looked back at the mirror. "Are you sure I don't need any more make-up?"

"No, you don't need make up. Natural is a good look for you." For once, he felt kind-of confident. She was just so modest, and he loved it.

"Thanks Donnie!" She leaned up onto her tip toes and pecked his cheek. He could feel his face light up like a neon sign. He was once again mute and couldn't figure out how to make his lungs work again. It was a perfect kiss, even if it was only on the cheek.

"Ok, I've got to leave for that wedding now. Bye guys!" She called over her shoulder as she left.

"Someone's caught the _love bug_!" All three of his brothers teased.

_Sure be cool if you did by Blake Shelton _

There was absolutely no way for him to deny it; he was tumbling head over heels in love with April O'Neil. Every thing that she did pulled him in closer. Every smile, every hug, every word, drove him wild.

This time, they were having a little party at the lair, and she was sipping on some sort of pink lemonade. She was going on about something he wasn't sure of. There would be no way she could make him a bigger mess; She had already knocked him dead with the first look. He felt like his sense of reason and logic was just falling apart and his heart was speaking for him.

He wished they could go, be alone for a bit, and be away from his brothers, who constantly butt in on their conversation. She'd never see a reason to do that, though, and he was willing to do anything she wanted to.

"Hey Donnie, you wanna go outside for a second and get some fresh air?" April asked.

He snapped out of his thoughts. "It'd sure be cool if we did."

* * *

**YAY! I got the next chapter up. Let me know what you think in the reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my beautiful readers! I have bunches of people to thank in this chapter. First off, I thank purplefern for the suggestions of Daylight by Maroon 5 and Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. Then, I thank lillyboo18 (finally! a guest I can call by name, instead of 'guest who...' ) for the suggestions of Fifteen by Taylor Swift, Love Somebody by Maroon 5, and Fallin' for you. I wasn't sure if you meant the version by R5, or by Grace Phipps, so I did both. Then, thank you hannah1 for the suggestion of more Taylor Swift (looks like you got your wish) but more specifically, Our Song. **

_Love somebody by Maroon 5 _

He studied her, as she for what seemed the millionth time buried her face in her hands and lightly cried. He had visited her for the past three weeks at night, and she was still inconsolable about the loss of her father. Not that he blamed her in anyway; she still must be absolutely devastated. He could feel how she felt. She was consumed with finding her father, to the point of feeling little to no other emotion, like she was hollow.

She'd never believe him, even if he told her the truth. It'd be a tough one to swallow, but it was already too late. He had been missing love from a female his entire life, and he was already tumbling head-first in love with April. He was never going to be the same. There was no way on earth that he'd ever recover from his feelings for her. He was half way to being full-blown in love. A little more time with her might bring him all the way, and he really wanted to love somebody.

_Begin again by Taylor Swift _

She took a deep breath and looked at her outfit. It was her first date from after breaking up with Casey, and she was nervous. She glanced down at her feet. Casey always hated it when she wore high-heels; it made her look taller than him, but she loved them.

She made sure to lock the door before she left her house and put her head phones in. The Scientist by Coldplay was playing. Casey always told her he didn't understand this song, and thought it was stupid, but she liked it.

She was heading down to the lair; the guys had set her up on a 'blind date' although she had no idea who it could possibly be with. They didn't know too many people. When she arrived, she was surprised to see Donnie waiting for her, a small, hand-made metal table set in the kitchen with an old sheet draped over it for a table cloth. He nervously fiddled with his mask before jumping up to welcome her.

He pulled her chair out and helped her sit down, and they made small talk. She couldn't help but think how sweet it was; Shredder had probably been more of a gentleman than Casey had been to her during their relationship. Splinter appeared for a short time, just long enough to bring them each a coffee and a plate of pound cake.

She must have said something that was funny, because he tossed his head back, laughing like a child. She couldn't help but stare at him in shock. Casey had never though she was funny.

This was surprisingly... nice. For the past eight months, her love for Casey had done nothing but to break her, hurt her feelings, and end her relationships with other people, but on a Wednesday, in this make-shift café, it was starting to begin again.

_Daylight by Maroon 5 _

They were both bloody fools. It was the last night April had before she had to leave for college in L.A. With practiced ease, he climbed his way up to her balcony, and slipped in though her already open window.

He could see her eyes drooping with fatigue, but she'd made the effort to stay up; just for him. Wordlessly, he sat down next to her, and she flung herself into his arms. She was so beautiful, even in her sorrow. He could hear her soft sobs and occasional hiccups as she buried her face into his plastron.

They were both so stupid. They'd only started to acknowledge their feelings to one another a month ago, and they still hadn't made a proper confession yet. They'd known that this day was would come soon, but they were blinded and caught off guard. Time was not on their side. The black sky was fading into dawn, and the stars were disappearing.

He was probably just being stupid. It was masochistic for him to keep holding onto her. Scientifically speaking, it would hurt worse the longer he stayed, but he couldn't get enough of the scent of her skin, the moonlight reflecting in her eyes, and the sad, soft smile she looked up at him with. She may be like this tonight, but that held no guarantees for when she was away from him, and with humans at college. She'd probably fall in love with one of them, and forget about him. He would be back where he started; alone. Who knew when they would see each other again? In the worst case scenario, about four years. In the best case scenario, or at least, one that involved her still going to college, a few months.

Finally, he could procrastinate it no longer. He released his embrace. and slipped over to the window. She looked at him with longing eyes, and he whispered, "I'll wait for you, even if it takes forever."

She nodded, and finally laid down to sleep. He stole one last glance to keep with him always, as a memory.

*.*.*.*

An unexpected impact woke him up. It wasn't heavy, by no means, but it was surly unexpected. His eyes flew open, and he knew he was dreaming. His April, his beautiful, lovely April, was sitting on his chest. "I'm home," She whispered. 'And I love you." This time, she leaned down to kiss him.

He gasped for air after several moments of kissing. "I love you too. What happened to college? It's only been a year." _A long, painful year, _he thought to himself.

"They're letting me take all of my classes online." She leaned down to kiss him once more. He breathed an internal sigh of relief; she hadn't forgotten him after all.

_Bubbly by Colbie Caillat _

She was blissfully unaware that he was staring at her. She was too absorbed in watching Raph and Mikey play an intense video game. The soft sound of rain on the surface could be heard, but they were nice and dry in the cozy lair. It was even fairly warm, but it was nothing compared to the heat in his belly and cheeks when she was around.

He just loved the way that she made him feel. The tingly sensation spread through his entire body, and always made him smile. He hoped she was going to stay for a long time, not just today, but for the rest of her life. She made him feel like a humming bird's wings had replaced his heart, and he had a bubbly stomach.

_Fifteen by Taylor Swift _

The words echoed in her ears while he stared at her with wide, fearful eyes. _"April, I'm not quiet sure how to say this, but I love you, and always will." _

How could he even know what love was? They were only fifteen, for crying out loud! But Donnie had never lied to her before, and she doubted he'd ever start. He looked so innocent with his worried expression and anxious eyes. She had to believe him; there was no room for doubt. The only question was, did she love him? She didn't know what love was, and she sure didn't know if she felt it for Donnie, but he made her heart skip a beat and flutter in her chest. She really couldn't imagine her life without him, so she said the only thing she could. "I love you, too."

_Fallin' for you by R5 _

She had so many little habits that she though no one noticed, but he did. She would always wait for her pizza to go cold before she ate it, and on nights when she stayed over, she liked to swim in the clean water pool, especially when the moon was full. He also noticed she always seemed afraid that they would all disappear one day, not that she ever said anything. he wished he could tell her that no matter what she did, he'd always be there. She could change her hair to any style, or wear what she thought to be the ugliest clothes, go and splash around in puddles while it was raining, or even try going by a different name, and he wouldn't care, because he was falling for her, and everything that she did. She was absolutely one of a kind, and he would trade the world to call her his.

_Fallin ' for you by Grace Phipps _

Some times she like to think about the day that her father was taken. It had been so ordinary. Nothing had happened to even have given the slightest premonition that a tragedy would soon unfold. _Wait, _she corrected herself. _A group of guys _did _try to hit on me when we were at the science fair. _She thought. That should have been the first sign.

She should have known something catastrophic was going to happen the day she actually got hit on, not that they were suave. She wasn't the type to fall for a flashy smile, or a few well played words. She looked for personality, and a good heart.

Speaking of a good heart, she was starting to realize that a certain someone might have feelings for her, and she couldn't stand to break such a perfectly good heart. Donnie was so sweet, and so nice, but she didn't know how she felt. It was painfully obvious that he had a crush on her, and she could hardly ignore it any longer. For some reason, that made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach, and put a smile to her lips. No, she couldn't ignore him for too much longer, but she had a hunch she was falling for him as well and if she did, she knew he would always be there to catch her in his strong arms.

_Our song by Taylor Swift _

He'd finally worked up the nerve to ask her out, not officially, just a '_you wanna go see something cool?', _but she knew better. In his mind, this was a date, and to be honest, it was in her mind too.

So here they were, perched up on the tallest skyscraper in New York. She had let her hair out of its usually ponytail, and she stared intently at Donnie to figure out what he was doing. It looked like he was fiddling with some wires, when he said "Yes! Here we go." And lifted a strange device to the sky.

She let out a startled gasp as she realized what it was. Donnie had set up a screen above them, and he motioned for her to lay on her back. Almost lazily, he pointed the device at a different spot, then used his other hand to point to the screen.

"See, there's the Big Dipper, which is apart of Ursa Major," He swiveled the device so she could see the rest of the constellation. It was some sort of a telescope, but instead a seeing stars through a lens, you could see them on the screen above them.

"It's so beautiful, Donnie. I've never seen so many stars." She turned to him and whispered.

"Neither have I." He whispered right back. "This was it's trial run."

She propped herself up on her elbow, and leaned into him. He leaned back, but at the last moment, turned his head to whisper in her ear, "I'm glad you like it."

_Damn it, _She thought. _I wanted him to kiss me. _

She sighed, and turned back to enjoy the show. She remembered that the guys probably didn't know that Donnie was out, and her dad and aunt sure didn't know that she was gone. It made things kind of exciting, with the fear of being caught. Her aunt wouldn't be happy, but she could just about see the smug look on her dad's face if he knew she was out stargazing with Donnie.

They continued to stargaze, with Donnie pointing out all of the constellations to her, until the sun was almost up. Donnie brought her back to her house, and then hurried back to the lair.

She went to lay down, just to get a few hours of sleep, but she spotted the bouquet of roses sitting on her desk. The tag read, _To April: I hope you had a good time, maybe we could go out again another time? -Donnie. _

She squinted at the writing. It definitely wasn't Donnie's handwriting. He wrote with a tiny, cursive scrawl. This was like rough, messy chicken-scratches on the paper, which she was pretty sure was either Raph's or Mikey's. Even if Donnie had changed his handwriting, there was no way he would have been able to deliver the bouquet himself. Maybe the other turtles weren't as unaware as she thought. _Oh well. I'd definitely be willing to play this day again. The only thing we didn't do was find our song, but we have plenty of time for that. _

* * *

**It's done! Just to let you know, Our Song is set some time after her dad was rescued. Now, who's all excited for Booyakasha Showdown?! I know I am. I've literally fangirled over the fact that April looks at Donnie and says 'You're my hero' and he giggles and blushes , in one of the commercials for it. Also, I squealed quite a bit during another commercial where Donnie and April are dancing together. Be sure to let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my wonderful readers! I have a few people to thank again. I need to thank CrazyGeekyLove, for the suggestion of You're beautiful by James Blunt. I also need to thank lillyboo18 for the suggestions of Chloe by Emblem3, Hips don't lie by Shakira, and Hey (I love you) by Michael Franti. Last, but not least, I need to thank Iamthatawesome for the suggestion of Best Friend by Jason Chen. Just to clear up some confusion before it starts, the one inspired by I'd lie by Taylor Swift is set in an AU where April has a crush on Donnie, not the other way around.**

_Chloe (You're the one I want) by Emblem3 _

"Dudes, Karai is pretty hot, regardless of her being evil and stuff." He heard Mikey say.

"Back off, Mikey. She's mine." Leo defended.

"Both of you are nuts. Karai might be hot, but she would never be dateable. She's evil." Raph growled.

He sighed and shook his head. Just because he was in the lab, didn't mean that he ceased being able to hear. He had no clue as to why his brothers found Karai so attractive. She wore too much make up. You could clearly see it caked on her face and with the unnatural marks she made around her eyes. It didn't help that she had a psychotic personality.

She was no where near a beautiful as his lovely April. She was perfect without make up, and was only a little crazy. Despite the fact that almost everyone else seemed attracted to Karai, April was the one who he wanted. Karai was too flashy, and dramatic. April was more of an elegant radiance.

The worst part was it seemed like April never wanted to believe all of the beautiful things her self. He was attracted to how passionate she was. She should just be herself, with her lovely smile. He wished she would believe in herself like he believed in her. Karai migh seem to have it all, but April had _his _heart, and that's all that really mattered.

_Hips don't lie by Shakira _

She had him hypnotized. Their party after beating the Kraang had lasted for several hours now, and Master Splinter had long since gone to sleep. More modern music was playing, and April swayed to the beat. He drank in the sight hungrily, knowing this may be the only time he got to see her like this. Her hips rolled, and he practically drooled. She made a pass by where he was sitting, and he was unable to stop himself from whispering nonsensically,

"あなたは怪我していますか？あなたは天から落ちていなければなりませんので。あなたが見て、天使のように踊ることができ、他の方法はありません。"

"What did you say?" She called from the dance floor, unable to hear him over the music.

"Uhhm, I said you were a good dancer!" He yelled back.

"Thanks Donnie!"

"Liar." Leo hissed from next to him. "You and I both know you actually said,_ 'Are you hurt? Because you must have fallen from heaven. There's no other way you could look and dance like an angel.' _"

"I should have spoke Spanish, or French, or Itallian, or, Portuguese, or even Romanian." He muttered.

"No need to flaunt the fact you're the only one who can speak all of the Romantic languages, we've known it for years.

_Best friend by Jason Chen _

April was truly his best friend in every sense of the word. They'd only known each other for a few short months, but to him it felt like years. It had started out as infatuation, but it moved deeper, and took root. Every moment spent with her was a moment from some perfect dream. She made him feel like he was on cloud nine.

She was his fantasy. He longed for nothing more than to call hers his. If he had it his way, he would have found a way to propose to her by now, so he could ensure she would be with him, and grow old with him. He'd been there every time that jerk of a boyfriend, Casey, left her in tears. But every time, after she had been comforted and consoled, she went running back to Casey. How could he possibly tell her that he was in love with her, when after she stopped crying, she was so happy with Casey?

It felt like his love life was a really bad romance movie, and he had no clue as to how it would end. He was then doomed to spend all of his time wishing for her love and praying that she would fall in love with her best friend as well.

_Hey ( I love you) by Michael Franti _

He left her far too often for his liking. The more he went out to see the world, the less he felt he had an understanding of it. He supposed this was pretty accurate, but it daunted him nevertheless. His brothers constantly reminded him to hold onto her as tight as he could, because she was probably the best luck he'd ever had. No matter how insignificant his knowledge of the world began to seem to him, he knew there was one thing he knew for sure, and always would; he loved April O'Neil with his whole heart and soul.

_I'd lie by Taylor Swift _

Some days she couldn't stop staring at him. Why didn't he ever notice? She was in love with her best friend, and hopelessly stuck in the friend zone. Almost everyday she lounged in his lab, watching him invent marvelous things. She could remember the day she met him, the day her father had been taken. He had been so romantic, and wonderful that she had developed feelings for him almost instantly. They started getting closer, and before long they were best friends. He'd often confided in her that he thought he'd never fall in love; a man of science such as himself simply didn't have time for such things. She really hoped he was wrong.

She could rattle off details about him just as well, if not better, than she could about herself. His favorite color was purple, he was actually born on the seventeenth of June, and he loved to argue about scientific topics. He definitely had Master Splinter's eyes, even though they weren't blood related. Karai, his technically 'adopted sister' was super pretty, not that she'd ever tell Karai that. There were times when she'd seen him fiddling with a guitar, attempting to play it, and most days, she felt like he could figure out anything other than her feelings for him, and how beautiful she thought he was. She was painfully aware of that fact every day when she woke up. She'd put her some make up, hoping to look pretty to him and hope for some kind of a miracle. She knew all of his favorite songs, and she was one of the few people to ever see him cry. But if he ever asked her if she loved him, she'd lie.

_You're beautiful by James Blunt _

She made him irrational. She turned his brain to mush and short-circuited his every thought. He knew almost every odd was stacked against him. There was little to no chance that she would like him back, but he still had faith, still_ hoped. _If it were some project or invention he was working on, and it had these odds of failing, he'd abandon it, believing it wasn't worth it.

She could have anyone else, other than him. Guys who could offer her a dating in a movie theater during the day, or at a fancy restaurant, when all he would ever be able to do is offer her pizza in a sewer, or show her some science-y project. She was just so beautiful, and he wanted to be the one to tell her that everyday. Although he loved to entertain the fantasy of being with her, and wrapped himself so tightly around it that he almost believed it himself, because it was almost necessary to his ability to function daily that he had some glimmer of hope, he knew really deep down that she would never be with him.

* * *

**Yay! It's done. I feel kind of sad after writing that last one. Anyways, let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning, if you don't want to cry your eyes out over a ship, I'd suggest skimming to the end of this chapter. It's so depressing, I'm almost crying as I write this. **

_Just a Dream / See you again by Carrie Underwood _

"Guys! Guess what!" She called excitedly, as she and Casey entered the lair.

Donnie was the first to emerge from the other room, shortly followed by the others.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Look!" She held out her left hand, where a small diamond nestled between two amethyst stones was placed on her ring finger.

"I've just proposed." Casey smiled proudly. She watched as Donnie's face fell for half a second, but soon a smile took its place. It happened so quickly, she couldn't help but wonder if she had just imagined it.

"I'm so happy for you." His voice sounded a bit strained. "Let me go and get your present. How sweet of him to propose on your eighteenth birthday!" Donnie quickly disappeared back into the lab, and returned with a velvety black box.

He opened the box, and set it in her hand. "I made it, just for you."

A beautiful necklace was tucked into the satin folds of the box. It seemed to be of a strange material, silvery, but not silver or white gold. Dozens purple diamonds adorned the delicate filigree tendrils of the necklace. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she'd ever seen.

"It's gorgeous." She murmured.

Donnie smiled a sad smile, and spoke softly. "The metal is pure platinum, and the jewels are rare purple diamonds. Here I'll clasp it around your neck; it matches your ring."

She lifted her hair up, and Donnie hooked the necklace around her neck. He undid the clasp with much more ease than she would have expected; his large fingers should have made it extremely difficult for him to perform that task, but she just shrugged it off. It was no big deal.

'It's perfect Donnie, you're the best." His smile faltered for a second, before he threw a sheepish grin her way. "I've got to get back to the lab and finish working on my project. It was nice seeing you. I'm happy for you." His chestnut gaze bore into her soul as he said the last sentence. The intensity startled her, and she blinked.

He turned on heel, and headed straight back into his lab. She thought she caught a glimpse of something else metallic clenched in his fist, but he was gone before she could even start to decipher what it might have been.

That had been two weeks ago, and she hadn't seen him since he had disappeared into his lab to work on a 'project.' She decided to go and find him. He had to be hiding at the lair somewhere.

She was in for the shock of her life when she got to the lair. Mikey was bawling, Leo had watering eyes, and Raph looked outraged; even more furious than he had ever been, and the full force of his fury was turned on her.

"This is all your fault!" He snarled at her. "You couldn't have tried to love him, could you? You killed him! His blood is on your hands!"

Leo, instead of reprimanding Raph, turned to stare at her with cold as ice, and hard as flint eyes. "You can't honestly tell us that you never even _noticed _he had feelings for you. It was so obvious!"

It felt like a sucker punch in the gut. "W-w-what happened? Where's Donnie?" She begged, afraid.

"Donnie is dead." Raph roared. "And you're responsible."

'Me!" She squeaked. "How?" The tears were starting to fall. This had to be some kind of sick joke. She didn't know what to do if it wasn't.

"Why don't you read these?" Raph thrust a box into her hands, while Mikey started bawling harder, if possible, and the moisture in Leo's eyes started running down his cheeks. She hesitantly picked the one from the top out of the box and started to read it.

_Dear April, my lovely, sweet April, _

_If my plan goes well, you'll never hear me say these words, but you deserve a good bye, even if I'm not strong enough to give it to you in person. I love you, and have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. To me, you are the most perfect creature to have ever walked the planet. I shouldn't have been so foolish as to think you'd feel the same way. You'd never love someone as hideous and lowly as me, a mutant. You deserve someone who can give you everything you deserve and more. I am not that person, and we both know it deep down. I wish I could have told you, but a letter will have to do. The necklace you wear was going to be a present for when I asked you to marry me, along with a ring, which is taped to the other side of this letter. I guess I'll never get that chance now. Don't mourn for me, for you never would have mourned if I had just moved somewhere else. Think of it like that. I'm just in a different place. Even in my death, I want you to be safe, so I'm going to sacrifice myself to ensure it. _

_With all my love, even though it was never enough, _

_Donatello _

She could feel the lump in her throat choking her, and she was near blinded by her tears. She flipped the paper over. Too her surprise, the ring wasn't there.

She glanced up, and Raph tossed something at her feet. "There! That's what you're looking for, although you don't deserve it."

She stooped down, and picked up the ring. The platinum band was intricately designed, with vines and flowers sculpted into it. The center stone, a white diamond, and carved into a turtle, with a girl standing besides it. Large purple diamonds surrounded the mini-sculpture, forming a fence around the pair. The inside was engraved with _We'll be together, forever and always. Love, Donatello. _The details must have been hand done by laser cutting. It made the ring currently on her finger look like a plastic one you could buy from a machine.

Leo spoke with a deadly calm voice. "He had caught signals from the Kraang, saying that they were once again going to try and invade Earth. He went, destroyed the new powercell, and dimensionX and the Kraang hideout in New York along with it. They will never go to another planet again, but there is no way he could have survived the explosion. We don't even have a body; he was vaporized from the impact." He finished clinically.

'No! Oh no no no no no no no no no! It can't be. You're lying, You have to be!" Her nails viciously dug into her skin, drawing blood. "Someone tell me I'm dreaming. Please. Please!"

*.*.*.

"April, April!" A voice jolted her from her sleep.

"Donnie!" She sobbed "Don't leave me Donnie! You can't be gone! Come back!"

"Shh, I'm right here April. What happened?" A strong pair of arms lifted her off the couch, and cradled her. His skin was something she though she'd never feel again. She clutched at his neck, running her fingers along the bandanna tail to confirm it was him.

"Casey, p-p-prosed, I said yes-s-s-s and you ga-gave me a nec-necklace and, and, and t-two weeks later, y-y-y-you k-killed yourself. And left me!" She hiccupped between sobs.

"Shh, it was just a dream," He murmured.

He was about to set her down, but she scrambled, and clutched at him tighter. "Don't set me down. I can't bare to let you go."

She looked up at him and he looked at her in confusion. "What about Casey?"

"I don't give a damn."

* * *

**That was a lot darker than I usually write, oh well. Basically, the first part is a nightmare, and after the *.*.*., is reality. Let me know how hard you're crying in the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back, my wonderful readers! I've been so overwhelmed by song suggestions, that it's taken me a while to sort through the ones I want to do for this chapter. I have to thank aliengirl13, for the suggestions of all of the songs, other than Crazy for you by Big Time Rush who I have Fruit Rollup to thank, and KovatePrivalski97 , who suggested Paralyzed by Big Time Rush. Enjoy!**

_True love by Kesha Ft. Katy Perry _

She was always in his thoughts. One look could practically make him faint, and his knees always wobbled. He had self-induced insomnia from staying awake at night to think about her. It was just so hard to sleep when she was far better than any dream he could come up with, and this dream was so close to coming true. He really wished that he would be able to pluck up the courage to tell her how he felt, but how could he possibly tell her when he was frozen, and couldn't speak. He was absolutely terrified that if he said the wrong thing, she'd see through him.

All she had to do was walk by, and he became a puddle of stuttering nerves. She had impeccable style, and her jasmine and cinnamon perfume smelled lovely. Sometimes, it felt like someone had actually wrapped his tongue in knots, so he couldn't speak to her. He wasn't even what he'd say he felt, if he could. He couldn't help but wonder, had he spun these feelings around infatuation, or was it true love?

_Hung up by Hot Chelle Ray _

He'd convinced April to go with him on a little night patrol by themselves, and he was stoked. They chattered, but April didn't seem to think to much of it. He liked to wonder if she'd ever catch on to the other guy's obvious teasing of him, or if she had noticed, would she ever believe it? She was the only one he would stop working on a project to text back, and if he missed a call, he'd call back, leaving messages until he got ahold of her again. If he knew any other girls, he would have told them that they had no hope.

She looked so adorable, running along side him on the tops of the buildings. They could even sneak into the down town area without being noticed. She had him so hooked on her. One look, one touch, and one hug from one girl, and he couldn't resist. She had style, she had taste. He wanted her now, and he definitely wanted her later.

If she ever did notice, everything she heard is completely true. He was undeniable hung up on her.

_E.T. By Katy Perry _

He hypnotized her. She was attracted to him like a magnet. His touch made her feel like she was floating on cloud nine, and she glowed with happiness for hours afterwards. Donnie may have different DNA, but that didn't mean that she loved him any less. In a twisted way, he was from another world, or another dimension, at least, since mutagen originated from DimensionX. If that made him an alien, she was more than happy to be his willing victim, and was ready for abduction. Her family would never truly understand, except maybe her father, and he was the only one who really mattered.

The foreign feeling of his skin touching hers gave her the shivers. His kiss brought her to a different galaxy. Every move he made was magic. Donnie walked past where she was sitting, and she leaned up to pull him towards her. "Kiss me." She whispered, and he happily obliged. He was out of this world. Earth didn't offer anything this good. No, some thing that was this good had to be extraterrestrial.

_Kissing you by Miranda Cosgrove _

There was nothing that could ever compare to the feeling of kissing him. She didn't have a clue as to how she didn't notice it earlier. The connection she felt with him was irreplaceable. Mental fireworks exploded in her mind every time they touched. It was like time stopped moving for a while, and the world around them ceased to exist. There was no place in this world that she would rather be than by his side.

Being with him opened her mind to a world of new things. Every sense was on fire, and it was like a missing piece had been found. Everything fell into place like one of Donnie's well-oiled machines. There were days when she would question things, but as soon as she was with him again, those questions stopped, and everything made sense again. If they didn't, he was there to explain it to her anyways.

Past boyfriends had never gotten this far. Wary of getting hurt, she had always kept wall up, and guarded her heart. She had promised herself that she wouldn't let those walls down for anyone, not until she was sure that they were right for her. Within moments, Donnie had picked the lock to her heart. She really didn't mind. No guy that she had ever met before could make her feel so safe and secure. She'd never felt like this, ever. He opened her up, and brought out the best in her. There was really no point in trying to fight it anymore. If she didn't know any better, she'd say she felt like she was falling in love.

_Crazy for you by Big Time Rush _

She constantly wasted her time by comparing herself to people in magazines and on T.V. The girls she looked at couldn't ever hold a candle to how she looked to him. He loved her hair in it's usual pony tail, and the leggings with shorts she wore, if it were up to him, they'd be the season's hottest trend, and would never go out of style. Heck, she could wear rags for all he cared. Whether she was trying, or out with them and getting grimy, she still looked beautiful to him.

All he had left to do was find a way to tell her, but he was lost. If he tried, he'd sound like a broken record, repeating itself. She'd surely think he was crazy, and he was in a way, crazy for her. She was his perfect ten. He remembered one time when she had came down with the flu, and he took care of her at the lair. She was still adorable, even then. Even when she was down and feeling her worst, she was still the best of all those other girls.

He really wished he could do something extravagant for her. Maybe build a plane and write her name in the sky, but he probably never could. Her physical beauty was only the icing on the cake; it was nothing compared to how beautiful she was on the inside.

_Paralyzed by Big Time Rush _

She walked into his life on that fateful Friday night, and when he first saw her, his heart stopped. A million things to say were jumbled up in his brain, but his mouth wouldn't work to speak them. He didn't want to accidentally end up lying to her; he wasn't one of those guys. He simply stood there, shaking, and she had no idea that he even existed. He searched and searched for the words to call to her, but he was tongue-tied. Even his breath wouldn't come easily.

He could see her walking with her father, but she just passed him by. It was to be expected; no human would be crazy enough to stand on a roof top. He wished that he could find the courage to make a move, and talk to her, but he was paralyzed.

...

A lot had changed since then. He had almost let the best thing to ever happen to him slip away. His only regret was that he hadn't told her how he felt yet, but he guessed that was ok. They still had years left, hopefully, and for every second of those years, she'd be on his mind. He could only hope that when he finally found the courage to tell her how he felt, was that he wouldn't be paralyzed by her perfection once again.

* * *

**Wow, that was really late. I'm going to try to get to the rest of the current suggestions next chapter, and I apologize for how long that took. I really just left you guys hanging with a depressing chapter. I have a few excuses to defend myself, though. I had to meet with different people, because our puppies were ready to sell (I managed convince my mom to let me keep my favorite puppy), My cousins from North Carolina flew in to stay for a week. I had a party for my parents' 26th wedding anniversary, I'm in the process of planning my dad's 50th birthday, I did a scavenger hunt for our local food pantry, and I've been swamped with homework because I had my first full week of school last week. Plus, the one time I was working on a PC instead of my laptop, we had a thunderstorm that made us lose power for a few seconds, and I lost like five or six chapters (including this one) or roughly 8,000 words worth of work, and I've been scrambling to re-type them. Anyways, Please let me know what you think of this long-overdue chapter in the reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my amazing readers, I know it's been over a month since I last updated, but in my defense, this chapter is literally ten pages long on Word, not double spaced. I've finally gotten up to date on all requests. To guest who requested sound the bugle, that will probably end up being its own separate one shot, and whoever requested safe and sound, I'm planning on using that one in my 'Resistance is Futile' fic, if you want to read it when it gets put in there. I want to thank everyone who requested a song (there's too many to name you all), and Enjoy!**

_Whispers in the dark by Skillet_

He was a shadow in the dark, waiting for that fool to slip up. One day, he'd hurt April, and he'd step out and comfort her, sweep her off of her feet. He'd lavish her with gifts, and prove he was better for her. She'd see the light, he was sure of it. Until then, she'd just continue lying to herself. He should be the one holding her, not him. He was already the one she came running to. It was only a matter of time.

Until that day, he would be waiting for her. She would never be alone. Although he couldn't be with her during the daytime, when the night came, would show her the stars in the light-polluted New York City. She'd probably never see him there, but she'd hear the trace of his whispers from when he left to escape daylight.

_Dancing crazy by Miranda cosgrove_

Donnie was just too shy sometimes. She'd liked him for what felt like forever, and she was pretty she wasn't going to like anyone else. She felt like she was super obvious about it, but apparently, she wasn't. If that was the case, she wouldn't be standing here by herself at the dance party. Everyone else but  
Donnie and her were out there busting a move, even Splinter.

Gathering up her courage, she pulled Donnie out onto the makeshift dance floor, and started dancing, hoping she didn't look too awkward. Donnie fortunately started dancing as well, and while their moves were a little unorthodox, it felt natural for them.

Thinking aloud, she murmured, "I like you so much Donnie."

He stopped in his tracks and turned a red to rival her hair. "You do?"

Blushing as well, she leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "Does that answer your question."

"Ahaha." Donnie giggled awkwardly as he swooned and fainted.

"Donatello looks like he's had fun tonight." Master splinter observed from over her shoulder.

She nearly jumped out of her skin, then blushed even deeper for being found out by Splinter. She had no clue where this was going to go with Donnie, but she definitely knew she wanted to find out.

_Gone Gone Gone by Philips Philips_

Her wish was his command. When ever she needed anything, he'd be there, whether she needed a brother, a friend, or a lover. He'd use any means necessary to make her whole again, even if it meant stealing pieces from himself. He'd walk a thousand miles, carrying her with ease, and lay her suffering on his own shoulders if it meant lessening her pain.

If only he could make himself believe she'd do the same. He'd do it all for her, and even after she'd found someone else and was long gone, he'd still wouldn't have moved one. If she was with him, she'd never sleep alone, and he'd love her long after she was gone.

Hadn't he already proved his devotion moments after he met her? He caught her as she plummeted to almost certain death, and saved her. When she was heart broken and crying her eyes out over her father, he had attempted to put back the pieces of her shattered heart.

He had long surrendered his heart to her, and she had unknowingly done some of the same things for him. She was his support, his drive and motive. She encouraged him, and stood up for him. She drove him onward, was all that he really needed. His heart was beating for her.

_Home by Philips Philips._

Hands down, the happiest day of his life was when he got to take his new bride back to a small, slightly run down country house he had bought online. Things sure would be difficult, and more often than not, life would be uncertain. No matter what, he knew that she would stay by his side. Armed with that fact, he would do absolutely anything and everything to make this abandoned house a warm and cozy home for April, himself, and their unborn daughter.

_Love in America by JTX_

America, home of the brave and land of the free. Why shouldn't it apply to their love? Sure, they couldn't do conventional things, but when it was night time, any thing could go. Once, they had driven around in April's car, with the top down, through the pouring rain. He couldn't take her to a bar, or a club, but there was a personal party just for them at the lair. He'd pour her a drink, and they'd dance all night. Disco, pop, metal, country; it didn't matter.

One of their favorite things to do was sneak out to the suburbs and watch what few stars there were in the sky fade to dawn. They'd never be accepted, but hell if that'd ever stop them.

_Super love Shane Dawson_

He was, as Leo would say, 'sulking' in his lab, desperately trying to think of ways to win over April. He was running out of time, and needed to save her from a life with that Casey. He was no good for her, and brought her down, not up. Whether she knew it or not, she had no reason to fear. He would be her hero. He knew deep in his gut that something was wrong with Casey; he was dangerous. He'd be watching, but it was only a matter of time before Casey hurt her.

Unfortunately, he wasn't a _superhero, _otherwise he would have already saved the day, and she'd be his. His fight for her would be a fight for the rest of his life. There was no way he would ever allow himself to lose; he'd never give up or back down.

Until he figured out a way, he'd keep saving her, keep proving himself to her, and keep loving her; always loving her.

_Lessons in love Neon Trees_

Every time she came his way, he instantly panicked. After the panic always came the adrenaline, almost like a temporary high, heightening his senses. It was an endless cycle, repeating its self every day, to never end. The odds weren't in his favor, this wasn't how things were supposed to work. Somewhere, in an unwritten handbook on the moral code of human society, was a rule about how it was wrong for different species weren't supposed to be together. He hadn't ever been very good at following rules, and for the sake of his sanity, he pretended that he was a fool.

He wondered how she couldn't see it. All of his brothers teased him about 'how his eyes lit up' every time he saw her. He could never deny it; he was falling for her. The worst part was, he could never figure out quite what to say. Everything always seemed off.

Eventually, he learned a few basics: Act cool, pretend to be tough, but always be honest. The affection he held for her in his youth would never change. April still came around to hang out some nights, so he was only truly lonely when the lights where on, and it was daylight. Despite having not won her over yet, she had unintentionally taught him lessons in love. One of these days, he'd master them.

_Everybody talks by Neon Trees_

If she would just look his way, he might be able to win her over. Some days he thought he had made progress, but later wondered if he was just overthinking things. Then, he heard a whisper from the other turtles that she might like him back. That's when he gathered up his courage, and kissed her. Much to his surprise, she bit him; drew blood, even.

Currently, she was still not talking to him. He was sure she'd get over it and understand eventually. In the mean time, he'd wait until she'd cooled down before he went and apologized. Everybody loves to talk about who they're sure is going to get together, and most of the time, they're right. He never thought he'd ever see the day when those whispers got in the way of a relationship.

_Glad you came by The Wanted_

She cast a spell on him in those first few moments of seeing her. The sky could have fallen on his head, and he wouldn't have noticed. That's when he knew she was the only one he wanted to be his girlfriend. A million different scenarios ran through his head as how to convince her. Once involved dancing, another involved a candle lit dinner, and the list went on.

The only thing left to do was figure out how to talk her into giving him a chance, and just spend a little time with him. The sun was down, and the stars where technically out, and he knew he'd only have now to make his move. Coincidentally, they got attacked, so he had an excuse.

...

It had been months since that attack, and he was definitely glad that he had found April. He could only hope she felt the same way about him.

_Dirty little secret by All American Rejects_

She flopped back onto her bed after a very eventful day. Donnie had finally, and very shakily, asked her to be his girlfriend. She had accepted, but it was going to be difficult. The other guys would relentlessly harass them about it, and her family and friends could never know, and if they did, they certainly wouldn't approve. The only ones who might even remotely approve would be their fathers, but then her dad would probably feel the need to 'talk' to Donnie, and mortify her to death in the process.

"Oh well." She sighed. "I guess this can be our secret for a little while longer.

_Fire work by Katy Perry_

Donnie was just as fragile as he was strong. She could see he was the one who was put down the most by their 'disadvantage.' She assumed it was because he would never truly be able to contribute to the scientific community in the way he wanted. She also noticed his self-esteem was knocked down. He constantly put himself down.

If only he could see what she saw. He had so much potential, all he had to do was tap into it. The only reason things were so difficult for him, was that he believed them to be. She knew that one day, he'd pick the right path, hopefully with her with him.

_TGIF by Katy Perry_

She rolled over, and found herself cuddled into bed with Donnie. She vaguely remembered it was Saturday morning, and they had, had a fairly impressive party. Splinter had been gone, and almost everyone had gotten drunk, herself and Donnie included. They did some pretty weird things, and someone had a 'smart' idea, and they ended up playing truth or dare. Raph had to skinny dip in the sewer water. Leo had to make a prank phone call to Karai, and see how long he could keep her from knowing it was him. Mikey had to scream from a roof 'I love Justin Bieber' and Donnie and she, well, they got dared to make out. She was pretty sure that's how she got here. Glancing at her wrist, she noticed a dark, purple spot. _'Is that a hicky, or a bruise?' _She wondered.

With a sigh, she looked at Donnie. He was still fast asleep, and she knew there was going to be a ton of confusion later that day, but if something like this happens again next Friday night; she'd do it all again.

_Smile by Avril Lavigne_

She just loved that Donnie knew exactly how crazy she was, and loved her anyways. She could be cranky, moody, and emotional, and he wouldn't care. He even indulged her in some of her not-so-smart ideas. Like the time she wanted to see who could hold their breath under water for the longest. She ended up passing out, and Donnie had to rescue her.

Donnie had stolen her heart, and was completely at fault, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

_Jaw Drop by Cash Cash_

That first day he saw her, he was absolutely stunned. She was his definition of perfect. His stood there, awestruck, before one of the guys had snapped him out of it. She'd made his jaw drop clear to the floor, and still did, even after twenty years of marriage.

_1234 by Plain White T's_

"April, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time."

"What is it, Donnie?" She asked slightly worried.

"There's only one thing, two do, three words, four you; I love you." He finished with a shy smile.

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Donnie, you are such a cornball, quoting song lyrics."

"I know."

_Hey Delilah by Plain White T's _

_'Donnie, how's New York City?" _She'd ask in her letters, and he'd always tell her that it was still beautiful, but even a thousand miles away, she was still much more beautiful. Things were rough, but as soon as he figured out a way to sell his inventions, or start a company, they'd be rich. It'd just be two more years until she was out of school, and he'd have made history with new technology.

_She will be loved by Maroon Five _

"Mr. O'Neil, sir." He asked timidly.

"What is it, Donatello?" April's father responded curiously.

He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself. "Your daughter and I have been dating for well over five years now, and I know it's old fashioned, but it would mean the world to me if you gave me your blessing to ask for April's hand in marriage."

"Do you promise me that you will love her forever, and make sure she is taken care for?"

"She will be loved and taken care of, sir. I vow it."

"Good. Now, if you break that vow, I will cheerfully skin you, hollow you out, make turtle soup and mount your shell on my wall. Understand?"

He gulped. "Yes sir."

His face lightened up. "Good, now go knock yourself out, son. Good luck."

Goodnight Goodnight by Maroon Five

glowing nikki Williams

_Cinema by Skrillex_

He had no clue what made her life so fascinating to him, but it was. Even the most trivial of things about her life held his interest. Like, what was her favorite color? What were her friends like? What did she want to do with her life? What was her favorite food? It was almost as her life was the best movie he had ever seen. She never failed to take him by surprise. If her life were a movie, he'd never stop watching.

_Rhythm of Love by Plain White T's_

"Donnie, are you ever going to get your head out of the clouds and stop daydreaming?" She asked frustrately.

"Ah, but where would I be with out a little hope and fantasy? I certainly wouldn't have had the courage to keep going after you, _mon amour._" He replied airily.

"Oh I'm sure you would have." She scoffed.

"No, probably not. I'm a chicken." He joked as he pulled her in for a kiss. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes closed, and she chuckled against his lips. The beautiful music of her voice was perfect for the melody of their love.

_Dance dance by Fall Out Boy_

April often joked about how horrible she was with words, saying she was more of an action person. If only she knew just how much worse he was with words. Most of the time, he could barely stutter out a 'hello' or some corny joke. He felt like he was falling apart some days, but he managed to hold it together. It seemed like Aphrodite had some twisted love story laid out for him, because his love life was miserable. Maybe she'd throw him a bone and let him get the girl... eventually.

_Your love is my drug by Kesha_

She was addicted to him, that's for sure. He was on her mind all day, and in her dreams all night. All of her friends were telling her that she needed to stop spending so much time with 'some guy', but it was no use. A guy like Donnie was one of a kind. She didn't care what anyone had to say about their relationship, the benefit far out weighted any slight price she had to pay to be with him. Social acceptation wasn't a big concern to her. His love was her drug, and hers was his, so it didn't really matter anyways.

_Lucky by (Glee)_

He couldn't have been any luckier to have fallen in love with his best friend. She supported him, and he did the same for her. Things were comfortable, and natural. There were times when they couldn't see each other, like when April went to college, or when he had to go on extra-long missions, but they waited for each other. He personally would have waited until the end of time for April. Some people just didn't realize how powerful true love was. They were definitely lucky, because she was his paradise, and he was hers.

_Dreaming of you by Selena_

She and Donnie were walking together on the roof tops, and she was on cloud nine. He was even holding her hand! Maybe he actually liked her after all. She knew she'd get to him eventually. He could go on and on about how he didn't ever think that he'd have romantic feelings for someone, but what was happening now definitely contradicting his words.

Her heart stopped when he leaned down, seemingly to kiss her. She closed her eyes, and reached up on her tip toes, anxiously waiting...

She awoke with a start, and looked around to see the familiar surroundings of her room. "Oh." She murmured to her self. "Of course I was only dreaming. He'd never like me that way in real life."

_Heart Attack by Demi Lovoto_

She immediately started putting walls up when she met him. The absolute worst thing that could happen to her would be falling in love. If she ever actually did, it'd certainly be a shock to her. She had never really cared for any of the guys she dated, nor had she ever when ever gone after anyone quite like Donnie.

When she didn't care about a guy, she could have him at her feet, awaiting her command. It was low maintenance; she didn't feel the need to do her make up, her hair, or pick out a dressy outfit. But with him, she wanted to impress him, remind him that she was indeed a girl, whether it was by painting her nails, wearing high heels, or spraying on a little perfume.

She glowed around him, but she did everything she possibly could to hide it. There was no way she'd ever let him know, and ruin their friendship. As it was, every time he came around, she was paralyzed, and in every futile attempted to 'be herself' around him, she'd just made herself seem desperate.

This game she was playing was bound to backfire. Staying close while keeping distant, and trying to cover up her feelings would never work in the long run. One of these times, she would play it too close, and get burned. She better build up those walls, and put an iron lock around her heart, because love seemed closer than ever possible.

_Let Me Love You by Neyo_

He hated the way she put herself down. She never believed him when he told her all of the wonderful things about herself. If she would just tell him all her troubles, he would find a way to solve them.

There was always pain in her gaze, now of days. It had been there for a while, ever since her break up with Casey. He really wanted to be the one to remind her how to smile. If only she would let him love her; then she'd know just how beautiful she was.

_You can David by Archuletta_

He never thought he'd be the one of his brothers to fall in love, but it seemed that's how it was going to happen. If any one could make him fall in love, it was her. The only thing that held him back was the question _'Could she love me back?' _She saved him from himself, and if he had it his way, those nights he spent with her talking would never end, but they always did.

_Something bout love David Archuletta_

Loving her was the greatest pleasure and pain he had ever known. There was just something about it that brought him to his knees and broke his heart, but he still believed, and still hoped. It was a rollercoaster, and that rollercoaster was the ride of his life. Sure, there were low points, but the high points and thrill made up for it. There were sometimes, he tried to stop, but he couldn't help himself. He continued to love her everyday.

_Barriers David Archuletta_

April had so many barriers up. Every time he thought he had cleared the last one, another one was in place. He'd been trying to win her heart for years, and he was starting to believe it was a pointless cause. This whole thing was starting to feel too dragged out. There had been countless tears, and heartaches for him, but as he was sitting here with her, he knew he would never give up on loving her, even if it felt like it hurt too much.

_Kiss me or not by Thomson Square_

It was the best party ever. They'd just defeated the kraang, and life was good. Eventually, a slow song came on, and the rest of the crew just waited for it to end. Much to his surprise, April pulled him out onto the dance floor, and attempted to get him to dance, while he stood there in shock.

Looking up at him, she growled frustratedly, "Are you gonna kiss me or not, Donnie?" She didn't even wait for his answer, and kissed him herself.

_Dancing away with my heart by Lady Antebellum_

It was on her senior prom when he snuck out and found the courage to ask her to dance. The music was soft and slow, and he was beyond surprised when she agreed. It was a little awkward, and more than a bit clumsy, but they eventually just stood still and swayed back and forth to the rhythm, hidden in a deserted section of the school's garden.

Things couldn't have been more perfect. The moon was shining overhead, and April had even put her head on his shoulder. In that moment, he wished with all he had that the song never end. Eventually, she looked up at him, and hesitantly, he brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She'd leaned up on her tip toes, and closed her eyes. Shyly, he leaned down, and kissed her.

The morning afterwards, she got a letter; she'd been accepted into Harvard's school of law, with a full scholarship. April had always loved to argue. It made sense that she'd want to be a lawyer. She had to leave almost immediately, and he had barely spoken to her sense. With full time college, and a part time job, she had a lot on her plate.

She was often the topic of his thoughts. He couldn't help but wonder if she missed him, or if she was just how he remembered her. For him, she'd always be eighteen, and beautiful. He also wondered if she knew that he'd lost so much when she left. On that one night, she had danced away with his heart. Now, he'd just have to wait and see if she came back with it.

_I wish by_ One_ direction_

April had gotten a boyfriend, and he was crushed. He died on the inside every time he saw them holding hands. The look she gave him, might have well been a stab to the heart for him. Why couldn't she ever look at him like that? He's tried to tell her how he feels, but every time he saw her, his pulse raced, and he was frozen. His tongue simply refused to speak those life-changing words.

It was even worse when he saw them doing things together, like dancing or hugging. It tore him apart, leaving a gaping hole, so painful he was surprised it wasn't physically there. He couldn't even be angry. The guy treated her just like he would. He looked at her with love, and did all of the things that he knew he could do for her. If only he could build a time machine and do something before she had fallen for this other guy.

April's walking past interrupted his ponderings, and he once again tried to speak. "Hey, April." He called timidly.

"Yeah, Donnie?" She turned to face him, and he was dismayed to see her boyfriend at her side.

The words died in his throat. "I just wanted to say, have fun on your date."

She smiled. "Thanks Donnie!"

As soon as she was out of ear shot, he whispered. "I love you." _'Oh, how I wish I was him." _He thought.

_More than this by One Direction_

They would never be able to care for her as much as he did, no matter who she dated. She was his everything. He'd been trying to tell her how he felt, but it was a bit more than awkward when she was dating someone. It would never feel right to him. They don't comfort her like he would, they don't care for her like he does, and they definitely don't love her as much as he does.

Maybe if he screamed his feelings from the roof tops, she'd finally see him as an option. Whenever she was with him, he felt perfect. She was his salvation. On the flipside, every time he saw her with who ever was her boyfriend at the time, it was like his body failed, and his heart shattered. He knew he'd never have the right words to say, but in his mind, he was silently praying that she'd stay with him for a little while, because he could love her more than them.

_You belong with me by Taylor Swift_

He stayed with her through every heart break she had. He was the one she came running to. The one who she shared all of her secrets with, and the only one who could make her laugh when she was obviously on the verge of tears. All of the guys she dated were the 'cool' type. Like the ones who would be on the football team, or hold all of the parties, while he was a lonely nerd.

They'd never get her like he did. He knew her past, understood her humor, and like a lot of the same things she did. She constantly complained that she couldn't find the guy she was meant to be with. Maybe one day, she'd wake up and realize he was the right one all along.

_Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepson. _

After he had managed to stifle most of her tears, she looked up at him with a sad smile. "Hey, it means a lot to me, Donnie, that you stayed here."

'No problem." He reassured. He was just happy to spend time with her, even if he had only met her hours before.

"Do you have a phone?" She asked unexpectantly

"Yeah..." He trailed off.

"Here," she ripped a sheet of paper out of her notebook and wrote something down on it. "It's my number. Would you mind calling me if you get anything else about my dad?"

"I will." He promised.

"You're the best, Donnie." She leaned over and quickly squeezed his shoulders. " 'Bye."

"Good night, April." He murmured as he slipped out the window. He jumped from roof to roof, until he was well out of earshot before he squealed. "I got her number!"

* * *

**WHEW! That's finally over with. I expect to see plenty of reviews, since there was a buttload of stuff to comment on. Thank you for reading, and make sure you let me know what you think in the reviews, (Reviews inspire me, because I am a proud review-hog, and love hearing what you think :) ). **


End file.
